


His Heart

by CurlzAbound



Category: Musicals - Fandom, Urinetown
Genre: Bobby POV, F/M, Romance, Unbeta'd, ao3million, transfering fic over to ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlzAbound/pseuds/CurlzAbound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short look into Bobby's thoughts after the Act One Finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Heart

Bobby wasn't sure how it had come to this. One minute he was falling in love, the next he was kidnapping the girl he fell in love with.

And all because he listened to his heart.

A heart that told him to find peace and joy. To look at the sky, find gladness he had never thought possible before in his small, forsaken world.

To kidnap Hope.

Hope, the beautiful, intelligent girl he knew he loved. She had taught him to listen to his heart, and his heart spoke loud and clear about her.

And now he had gone and followed her advice, listened to his heart, and started a riot – a revolution. She didn't agree. She didn't want to go against her father. How could she not see this was exactly what was necessary for the cause?

The people needed freedom. Needed happiness. No more living in a world of drudgery, of misery in the slums. Hope had never seen that, she was raised in the life of luxury.

Perhaps he wasn't as good as her. He couldn't afford to be – not living life the way he had. It was pure luck that he had been able to scrape together a measly living working under Pennywise, and now that was gone.

He had to follow his heart straight into the fires he had set. That fire of riotous, angry people crying out for justice and freedom.

No more tyranny from Cladwell. The highest up of all the higher ups. The evil money grubbing CEO of UGC. The father of the girl he had fallen in love with.

Oh how twisted this all was. The story of his life was as sick as the streets he grew up on.

Now with nothing left but a revolution against the system, Bobby knew only one thing: He had to follow this through, lead the people in this burning fire of a revolution.

This wasn't the peace and joy he had so desperately desired, but there was no other alternative now. Gladness and laughter would have to wait until justice had been won. He and the rest of the poor to beat Cladwell. They had to.

He didn't want to take Hope against her will. Truly, he didn't. Bobby wished that she had just chosen to join with them at the first. Unfortunately, as much as their hearts spoke as one, Hope had different ideas on how to follow their hearts' call.

So Hope was his hostage, the only leverage he had against her tyrannical father.

In a way, he wasn't sorry.

In this fight, he needed Hope with him. She might not see his point now, but she would eventually. It was her words that had planted the seed of this revolution in the first place.

She was in the middle, whether she wanted to be or not. But to Bobby, all that really mattered was that she was there.

He needed her.

Hope was his bright, shining world. They had been waiting for each other, and now that he had found her, he couldn't leave her behind – even in this mad chaos. They were so much stronger than they were apart.

In a way, she was his heart.


End file.
